The present invention relates to tissue and towel products containing crosslinked cellulosic fibers and methods for their manufacture.
Tissue and towel products made from cellulosic fibers are advantageous because they are biodegradable, are made from a renewable resource, and can be recycled. One drawback to a typical cellulosic tissue or towel product is that the product can have a relatively high density or low bulk. Bulk is the reciprocal of density and is the volume occupied by a specific weight of material and is designated in cm3/g. The amount of cellulosic material required to provide the requisite strength for a typical tissue or towel product creates a heavy product.
Crosslinked cellulosic fibers impart bulk to cellulose sheets that include such fibers. However, the addition of crosslinked cellulosic fibers to such sheets tends to diminish sheet strength.
The need exists for improved tissue and towel products, particularly tissue and towel products having the advantageous properties of bulk, porosity, and absorbent capacity while at the same time having sufficient strength and integrity to be useful in typical applications. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a fibrous product that includes crosslinked cellulosic fibers and softwood kraft pulp fibers having high hemicellulose content. The crosslinked fibers advantageously impart bulk and absorbent capacity to the product, and the softwood kraft pulp fibers having high hemicellulose content advantageously impart sheet strength and liquid wicking to the fibrous product. Representative fibrous products include tissue and towel products.
In another aspect of the invention, methods for making the fibrous product are provided.